Break Me, Shake Me!
by dxratedchick
Summary: When Jeff is being beaten, who will rescue him? Song fic!


Break me Shake Me  
  
(I never thought I'd change my opinion again.  
  
But you moved my in ways that I've never known.  
  
You move me in ways that I've never known.)  
  
Jeff looked into the deep, watery blue eyes trying to figure out if this was another act. "I'm sorry" she pleaded "I didn't mean it. I never mean it. I just get so angry sometimes that I lose control". Tears spilled down her round, pinked cheeks just like every other time she had apologised to him. Toni lost her temper often and it usually resulted in Jeff getting beaten black and blue. His father had taught him and his brother never to hit girls, no matter what they did. Anyway, he thought, he loved her. He turned towards Toni noticing the pleading look in her eyes he smiled. "Of course I forgive you sweetheart".  
  
(But straight away you just moved into position again.  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known.  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known.)  
  
"What did I do to deserve this!" Toni screamed later that night. "I've worked so hard, yet she gets the promotion". Toni picked up a glass vase which was on a nearby table and threw at the wall. Tiny shards of glass flew everywhere, covering Jeff. "Toni, please calm down" he cooed, coming close to her trying to comfort her. "You're upsetting yourself, please sit down with me and relax". "RELAX! You must be joking. You expect me to relax. GET OFF ME!??e pushed Jeff away and he fell onto the sofa. This is it, he thought, and prepared himself for another long night.  
  
(So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over,  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone,  
  
Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over,  
  
When the madness stops you will be alone.)  
  
"You're worthless, pathetic, do you understand? I've never loved you and I never will"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
Her left hand struck his cheek.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
This time her right hand struck his other cheek.  
  
"Please Toni, stop, calm down". Jeff begged trying to hold her arms still but he didn't want to hurt her. "Leave me alone, don't touch me". Again she hit him. His head and arms were stinging but by this point he had given up fighting back. "You're stupid for ever thinking I could ever love someone like you! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!"  
  
(So you're the kind, who deals with games in the mind,  
  
Well you confuse me in ways that I've never known,  
  
You confuse me in ways that I've never known.  
  
So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over,  
  
When the madness you will be alone,  
  
So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over,  
  
When the madness stops you will be alone.)  
  
Jeff sat aching and trembling on the sofa  
  
while a now calm Toni lay on the bed watching him. "You know what? You really are pathetic. You just let me walk all over you" she mocked. Jeff glanced at her and returned his gaze to the floor. "You used to be so much fun. Always willing to please me and enjoy yourself but you've lost that. I could help you get that back. Let me help you". Toni crawled over to Jeff snuggling up. He began to wonder. Is it me, he thought, is this all my fault. I've been blaming Toni and it's all my fault. Jeff turned and looked down into her crystal clear eyes, leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
  
Amy sighed, he was covered in bruises and  
  
scratches again and, like every other time, he was trying to hide them. She had tried to find out the cause of them many times. At first she had believed him when he said they were from matches but when fresh ones appeared even though he hadn't had a match for a few days she looked else where for an explanation. Seeing him like this hurt her more than she cared to let on. He was with Toni and she had to put her own feelings to one side.  
  
(I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do I will be strong, I will be faithful 'Cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living A deeper meaning)  
  
Jeff was woken from his daydream by the sound of his phone ringing. Looking at the screen he found out it was Toni. Knowing that if he ignored it she would be angry he answered it reluctantly.  
  
"Hi Toni, what's up?"  
  
"Where are you?" "I'm at the arena. It's the Smackdown taping tonight" "You promised to take me out" "I'm sorry..." "You're sorry? Is that all you have to say? You're so lucky to have ma and this is how you treat me" "Toni, I didn't..." "What? You didn't mean to leave me alone? When you come back you'll regret you ever thought about leaving me here"  
  
As Toni hung up Jeff's face fell when he thought about what would be in store for him that night. Looking up he say Amy staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"It's her isn't it? She does this to you!" Jeff tried to deny it but she continued, "Of course! When you've seen her you always have fresh bruises". Noticing Jeff become even more unhappy she rushed to his side and threw her arms round him. "Tell me everything".  
  
(I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining  
  
Brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the Pleasures in the certainty That we're surrounded by the Comfort and protection of  
  
The highest power  
  
In lonely hours The tears devour you)  
  
Toni stood in front of the mirror. He'll be here soon, she thought, and I'll make him pay. Whilst admiring her reflection she heard the door pen and shut again quietly. Without turning round she started with the insults.  
  
"So you've finally decided to show up after deserting me for the day. I hope you enjoyed yourself because I didn't. I have spent all day thinking of ways to make you as miserable as I've been. I hope you are ready".  
  
Toni turned to savour his discomfort and hurt but instead of seeing Jeff's pale face and purple hair she was face-to-face with an extremely angry Amy.  
  
"AW were you miserable? Was the poor little princess all alone? How about I make you even lonelier? If you ever so much as even think about going near Jeff again I'll tear you into so many little pieces it'll take the doctors years to put you back together"  
  
Toni visibly shrunk with each word. Each one felt like a knife piercing her cold heart.  
  
(I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me  
  
OH can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes 'Cause it's standing right here before you All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish, I'll be you fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be you love Be everything that you need I'll love you with every breathe Truly madly deeply do)  
  
Amy sat on the edge of her bed watching Jeff sleep peacefully. He had a hint of a smile on his lips which made Amy smile. She promised herself she would keep that smile there forever.  
  
(I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me)  
  
THE END. 


End file.
